


Hunt You Down, Eat You Alive

by CosmoKid



Series: Just Like Animals [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banshee Lydia Martin, Blood Loss, Bonding Over Homework, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Episode: s02e03 Ice Pick, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mates, Minor Character Death, No one important dies I promise, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: Stiles has absolutely no idea how he’s managed to break his promise to Derek about staying safe while ice skating. Ice skating! They’re basically rollerblading in the cold. There’s no theoretical way for him to not stay safe while ice skating. He’s gone over all the possibilities of how this thing could have gone down, even the basically improbable ones like Lydia deciding to make out with him.Granted, he hadn’t accounted for the reptilian maybe lizard thing with a tail and slit eyes that attacks the guy whose car just happened to break down right outside the ice rink just as they’re leaving because the probability of all of this happening is what the kids callimpossible.Yet here he is, hiding behind the door that’s being held open by one of the guy’s tires, really wishing Derek was here.





	Hunt You Down, Eat You Alive

**Author's Note:**

> apparently i'm just rewriting season 2 so they're in love and happy at this point

“You’re going ice skating?” Derek asks, staring at him from the other side of the room. He raises his eyebrows at Stiles and leans back in Stiles’ desk chair. “Ice skating and you?”

“Ice skating and me,” he affirms and sits up on his bed. He pushes his chemistry homework off of his lap and folds his arm stubbornly. “Is that surprising to you, Derek?”

Derek snorts and Stiles just glares at him. There’s no heat behind it though. “Stiles, do I need to remind you of your complete lack of coordination?”

He pouts which just makes the corners of Derek’s mouth quirk up in something that’s suspiciously similar to a smirk. Furrowing his eyebrows, Stiles pulls him homework back onto his lap and determinedly ignores Derek’s gaze to focus on Harris’ college-level work instead. “Not really. I have Jackson to remind me of that every time he sees me. And anyway, it’s not really about the ice skating. It’s an excuse for Scott and Allison to spend time together and don’t say anything about that, and for Lydia to have a break and some fun.” 

He gets a hum in response from Derek and resolves that it’s the best he’s going to get. “So it’s like a double date thing?”

Stiles snorts at the possessive tone Derek’s voice takes and the little growl he ends the question with. He, very purposefully, presses the end of his pen into his mouth and blatantly chews on it. He’s very aware of Derek’s interest in Stiles’ mouth, especially when he hears the growl the action elicits. “I don’t know, Der. I don’t think Lydia would be that interested in a double date really, I think she still has some feelings left over for Jackson. But I don’t know, it could be.”

In a second, Derek’s crossed the room and sitting on the bed beside Stiles. On instinct, he leans into Derek’s rock hard body and lets Derek rearrange them until he’s sat in between Derek’s leg, leaning against his front. Derek rumbles behind him and rests his head on his shoulder.

“On second thought, it’s probably not a double date,” he murmurs and focusses back on his chemistry homework. He doesn’t have to be able to see Derek to know he’s smirking.

“You’re a sophomore,” Derek says as Stiles works on a particularly hard question. They’re all really hard questions since Harris is a dick who keeps giving them ridiculously difficult questions.

“Uh huh, well done big guy, you figured it out,” he mumbles and chews on the end of his pen again. “Any reason for your absolutely fascinating observation?”

“Your homework is college-level work,” Derek says simply and Stiles nods. 

“AP class plus having a jerkoff teacher equals college-level work for sophomores,” he explains with a small shrug. He scribbles down something and leans further back into Derek. “How do you know what college level chemistry looks like?”

“Before I switched my major to sociology and journalism, I tried majoring in biochemistry,” Derek says before taking the pen off of Stiles and correcting his work. 

He wasn’t expecting Derek to actually answer. Derek’s still pretty quiet and keeps himself guarded, but he’s slowly opening up a little around Stiles. He doesn’t know if it’s because of the bond or because of him, but he’s happy either way. Derek needs someone to talk to and Stiles is happy to oblige. Still, he doesn’t normally talk much.

“Dude, you did a double major in college?” he questions, craning his neck to look at Derek. “And feel free to do my chemistry homework for me anytime. Harris’ work is a bitch.” 

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek says, but he laughs quietly. “I was double majoring, I was about to start my second year when everything with Peter started.”

“Oh,” he says and lets out a breath. That sucks a lot, but he doubts Derek wants to hear him say it. He’s probably entirely aware of how much it sucks. The dude has had a shit life. “You ever thought of going back? Once everything calms down here?”

Derek hums behind him and finishes another problem for Stiles. “Before I was the alpha, maybe. I’d have to switch to a nearer college or do it online now.”

“There are plenty of colleges nearby,” Stiles says and settles against Derek. He’s fine with Derek doing his homework for him if he wants to, he hates doing Harris’ work. He understands most of it anyway, Harris just gives an excessive amount. “Where did you go anyway?”

“Columbia,” Derek says simply and flips the page over to continue finishing the questions. He’s doing it twice as fast as Stiles could which is probably why he managed to get into Columbia.

“Dude, you got into Columbia?” he asks, shutting his mouth determinedly so he doesn’t gape. “That’s so cool, how many AP classes did you have to take to get in? Did you have to go for an interview? What was your GPA? Where else did you apply?”

Derek cuts him off before he can ask any other questions, “Stiles. You’re sixteen, you really don’t need to be thinking about college already.”

He huffs and rolls his eyes. He wishes that it worked like that, but he knows that he has to be thinking about college right now if he wants to get into a good college. He spends his time either studying so he can keep his perfect grades or helping Scott and Derek with all the werewolf drama which is pretty difficult to do.

“To answer your question, I took two AP classes freshman year, three sophomore year, five junior year and seven in senior year. No, I didn’t go for an interview. My GPA was 4.0 and I applied to Columbia and NYU,” Derek says quietly and finishes another set of problems. Stiles watches with rapt attention, completely transfixed on how Derek’s brain works so quickly.

“Where did you have enough time for all of those?” he asks. 

Derek’s grip around Stiles’ waist with his free hand tightens and he gets the feeling that it’s a touchy area. He leans his head back into Derek and reaches to entwine their fingers. “After the fire, I just threw myself into school work as a distraction.”

His voice is small and vulnerable and Stiles doesn’t even think about it when he twists in Derek’s lap to face him. He’s pulling him into a hug before thinking, and Derek holds on tightly. He has a feeling that the werewolf hasn’t had much physical contact since Laura died.

“I did the same after my Mom died,” he admits quietly, pressing his face into Derek’s neck. “I shut myself into my room for months and just kept reading textbooks. I ended up at least four grades ahead by the time my Dad got me out of my room for something that wasn’t school or mandatory visits to the McCall house.”

Derek hums in response and holds Stiles tighter. “Promise me you’ll stay safe tomorrow?”

“We’re going ice skating Der, not mountaineering,” he mumbles and pulls away to look at Derek who just raises an eyebrow and squeezes his arm. He rolls his eyes, but a smile creeps onto his face. “I promise I’ll stay safe.”

 

“Come on dude, I don’t have fifty bucks,” he says, huffing out a breath as he stares at Boyd who doesn’t budge at all. He’s not sure why Scott decided Stiles is the one who should get the keys to the ice rink considering most people at the school are perpetually annoyed by him. Stiles knows it; he's resigned to it.

Although then again, Lydia is currently hailed the crazy girl who ran around the woods naked, Allison is the niece of a psycho killer and Scott is always shit at anything to do with negotiations or being sneaky. And Scott still isn’t comfortable with Isaac and Erica joining them although Stiles basically spends 70% of his time with Isaac and he's bonding pretty quickly with Erica since it turns out she is a complete comic book nerd and so is Isaac.

“You might not,” Boyd starts and Stiles just raises his eyebrows and leans back. He’s pretty sure Boyd has nowhere to go with this. “But I’m pretty sure your boyfriend does.”

He chokes on air when Boyd says it, his eyes widening. Okay, maybe Boyd had somewhere to go with that.

“B-boyfriend?” he repeats weakly, glancing around quickly. He’s not ashamed of Derek, but he knows what people will think if they find out the nineteen-year-old accused murderer is dating the sheriff’s sixteen-year-old son. “What are you uh, what you talking about, Boyd? I don’t have a boyfriend. Who would have me as their boyfriend? No one would, yeah, no one. No one would date me dude and therefore, I definitely do not have a boyfriend.”

Boyd snorts and stares at Stiles with a plain look on his face. He jangles the keys again before speaking, “So the guy with the black Camaro and the never-ending plethora of leather jackets is just a friend?”

Stiles nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, just my friend. My older friend, you know? My cousin actually, yeah my cousin. Miguel.”

“I don’t know about you, Stilinski, but I don’t make a habit out of making out with my cousins,” Boyd says slyly and Stiles’ jaw goes slack. He stares blankly at Boyd who just smirks. “So what will it be? Fifty bucks and the keys or is Scott going to pretend extra hard he’s not dating Allison tonight?”

“How do you know about that?” he asks, slumping. He still doesn’t have fifty bucks for the keys even if Boyd’s won or at least he can't afford the fifty bucks. “And not the Allison and Scott thing. I’m pretty sure everyone knows about that thing. How do you know about Der-, which is totally not the name of my non-existent boyfriend who I definitely cannot go to for fifty bucks because he’s my non-existent boyfriend, not my non-existent sugar daddy.”

An amused look flickers onto Boyd’s feature and Stiles realizes he’s never seen Boyd smile before. He feels pretty shitty about that. He’s just never noticed Boyd really, or just accepted that he sits alone in the same way that he’s accepted that Jackson’s going to be popular no matter how much of a douche he is. Dude, high school sucks.

“He’s picked you up outside my house, Stiles,” Boyd tells him and Stiles frowns. Maybe, the random meeting points aren’t the best way to sneak around behind his Dad’s back. “You’re nowhere near as sneaky as you think you are. Not that you need to be, anyway.”

“Uh, yeah _we do._ He’s nineteen and I’m sixteen and the son of the sheriff, we have to sneak around,” he says, rolling his eyes. Most people don’t get what it’s like being the sheriff’s son. It’s a weird paradox of being able to get out of speeding tickets and other minor trouble, but having to develop the mind of a criminal in order to do normal teenager things. He digs around in his pocket, adding an extra thirty bucks to the twenty already in his hand. “How much time do we have?”

“You guys fucked yet?” Boyd questions and Stiles’ eyes go as a wide as bullet holes. His jaw drops again as he scrambles for words. A small laugh escapes from Boyd before his face becomes blank again. “Since you clearly haven’t, there’s no actual problems. You haven’t broken any laws so there’s no reason to sneak around. And the rink closes at six, but it’ll take until half past for everything to be cleared away. I’ll come to take the keys back at nine so you should have two hours at least.”

“He’s also been accused of murder numerous times,” he tells Boyd who just quirks a brow. He closes his eyes for a second so he can clear his head. He exchanges the money for the keys carefully and with a lot of hesitation since he really doesn’t have fifty bucks. “Thanks, dude. I’m sure Scott’ll appreciate not having to pretend to be single tonight. Maybe enough to get you a spot on the lacrosse team, you look like you’d be pretty good at it.”

The words tumble out of his mouth before he can really stop them and he’s not sure if he actually regrets them or not. He just doesn’t want Boyd to be lonely anymore. A small smile grows on Boyd’s face at the words and Stiles can’t help the grin that spreads across his face at it.

 

Stiles has absolutely no idea how he’s managed to break his promise to Derek about staying safe while ice skating. Ice skating! They’re basically rollerblading in the cold. There’s no theoretical way for him to not stay safe while ice skating. He’s gone over all the possibilities of how this thing could have gone down, even the basically improbable ones like Lydia deciding to make out with him.

Granted, he hadn’t accounted for the reptilian maybe lizard thing with a tail and slit eyes that attacks the guy whose car just happened to break down right outside the ice rink just as they’re leaving because the probability of all of this happening is what the kids call _impossible._

Yet here he is, hiding behind the door that’s being held open by one of the guy’s tires, really wishing Derek was here. Scott is crouched in front of Lydia with teeth bared and Allison is hiding behind the car attempting to shoot whatever the fuck the lizard thing is. The lizard thing isn’t focussed on them though, just on the broken down car guy who seems to be very lost since he’s attempting to hide behind another one of his tires, especially since tires have massive holes in them. Boyd also seems lost since he’s frozen, staring at the lizard thing with a terrified look on his face. It’s a very bad place to be standing since he’s wide open to attacks from the lizard thing that is super fast and has claws.

“Boyd,” he hisses, trying to get his attention from behind the door. He knows his hiding place isn’t really any better, but at least he has some kind of cover. "Boyd, please!"

If he was expecting Boyd to react in any way, he was sorely mistaken. Boyd doesn’t even look like he’s heard Stiles, he’s still just frozen watching the lizard thing. He’s hoping that maybe Boyd thinks it’s one of those creatures that can only see movement and isn’t just so scared that he wouldn’t be able to run if the lizard thing turned on him.

Luckily, the lizard thing doesn’t turn on any of them and literally dives through the hole in the tire at broken down car guy. It proves that Stiles was right about the whole bad hiding place thing, but he wishes he wasn’t. There’s so much blood as the lizard’s claw dig into the guy’s flesh. He knows it’s hit an artery when he sees blood spurt out of the wound, spraying everything with blood. He feels sick looking at it and he doesn’t want to look. He has to, he can’t look away from where the enemy is. But the claws keep digging back in and he can feel the vomit rising in his throat. The guy’s intestines are peeking out now and the guy is still wriggling no matter how pale he is. He watches in horror as the lizard’s tail whips out, hitting the guy in the back of his neck with stunning accuracy. The guy goes slack, but he lets out a blood-curdling scream. There’s a terrifying realization that the lizard has some toxin that can cause paralysis. 

Hearing Scott roar feels distant like he’s not really there. Stiles can barely breathe and his heart is beating in his ears. He chokes, clenching his eyes shut for a second. When he opens them, the lizard is standing away from the guy, looking at Scott. It’s entirely animalistic and Stiles is terrified. An arrow whizzes towards the lizard, but it moves away without even glancing at Allison whose mouth forms an ‘O’ as she realizes she’s missed. The arrow barely misses Boyd and sticks into the wall just behind him which is terrifyingly near to where Stiles is hiding.

It gets worse when the lizard’s head snaps towards the arrow and Stiles watches its head slowly swivel to look at Boyd and then it pounces straight at him. Boyd scrambles, trying to get away from it, but it doesn’t work. It uses its teeth this time, biting straight into Boyd’s shoulder. There’s so much blood and ripped flesh. Boyd collapses and his head hits the floor with a sickening thud. The blood is pouring out of his shoulder and Stiles can see the white of his bones. That’s not good, that’s not good at all. 

There’s a scream escaping from him without him even realizing. He only notices it when he recognizes that it’s his voice that’s making the noise and then the lizard is looking at him. He freezes, finally understanding why Boyd hadn’t moved. He’s so full of fear, it’s coursing through his veins. He sees the lizard get ready to pounce on him and he just closes his eyes. This is it, he’s going to die. He’s trapped behind the door with nowhere to go and that _thing_ is baring his teeth.

But then he hears a roar and it’s not Scott this time. It’s Derek. His eyes fly open and he feels immensely safer immediately when he sees Derek crouched in front of him all wolfed out. He looks over his shoulder at Stiles for a second with glowing red eyes and Stiles somehow knows that he wants Stiles to get away to safety. He nods and Derek’s eyes pulse almost as if he’s attempting to reinforce his point before he turns back to the lizard. He roars again and Stiles takes the moment to skirt behind him, but he doesn’t run away.  
Instead, he dashes to kneel beside Boyd. It’s the best Derek’s going to get. He whips his jacket off and presses it to the wound on Boyd’s shoulder, attempting to stop the blood flow as best as he can. The jacket is soaked with blood within a few seconds and Stiles just adds more pressure, feeling even sicker.

“S-Stiles?” Boyd gasps out, his body convulsing. His breathing is shallow, but Stiles refuses to believe he’s going to die. He knows the guy behind the tire is dead and he refuses to let someone else die.

“Yeah?” he asks quietly, glancing at the scene near them. Derek and Scott are taking turns to fight the thing which involves a lot more dodging. Allison’s firing arrows with amazing precision, but it still looks like they’re losing. Lydia is frozen, not quite cowering behind Scott.

“What… what the fuck?” Boyd asks him and Stiles just lets out a broken laugh. He doesn’t know either. His hands are soaked with Boyd’s blood and there’s a lizard thing probably about to kill his boyfriend and his best friend. He feels sick.

He looks back at the scene just as he sees the lizard swat Scott away like he’s nothing and Stiles can hear a crack. Allison lets out a cry and Stiles feels all of the breath leave his lungs as the hopelessness of the situation falls on him.

But then Lydia screams and it’s loud. Stiles clamps his hands over his ears at it because it hurts. It’s painful. He clenches his eyes shut trying to dull the pain a little. 

When he opens his eyes again, the lizard is gone and everyone looks frozen. Slowly, he removes his hands from his ears and places them back onto his blood-soaked jacket. The danger is gone, but Boyd is still dying below him. 

“Don’t you dare die on me Boyd,” he whispers determinedly and it’s Boyd who lets out a choked laugh at that. “I’m not joking Vernon, you are not allowed to die tonight.”

Derek’s the next to snap out of it and he’s crouched beside Stiles before it even registers that Derek’s moved. “Stiles, how did you manage to end up in danger by going ice-skating?”

There’s a scowl on his face, but his voice has an element of fondness to it that’s so surreal considering what situation they’re in. He just lets out a laugh that sounds more like he’s crying and leans into Derek. He hears Allison speaking in the distance and Lydia’s crying and Stiles doesn’t know what to do. He can’t move away from Boyd, but he knows that Lydia and Scott need help.

He just looks at Derek as if to ask him if Boyd is going to die. Rationally, Stiles knows he will. He’s lost too much blood and the hit to the head couldn’t have done anything good for him. He just doesn’t want to believe it. 

Derek looks at him with pity in his eyes and he just nods and Stiles slumps. Their silent interaction is interrupted when he hears the clatter of stumbled footsteps near them. He looks up to see Lydia’s rushing towards them with Allison and Scott behind them. Scott’s leaning on Allison with only half open eyes. He’s healing though, so that’s good. Not much else is.

“Can you-, can you save-, can you?” It comes out as a broken question as he stares at Derek. He knows the question has hit home with Derek by the thoughtful look that crosses his face.

“Stiles!” Scott exclaims, sounding out of breath yet still angry. “You can’t just… you can’t just ask Derek to bite people!”

“Would you rather he die, Scott?” he snaps angrily before he lets out another choked sob. He feels a tear fall out of one of his eyes as he stares back down at Boyd. “He’s bleeding out! There’s no other choice unless you consider him dying a choice.”

Scott doesn’t respond then and Stiles looks up to meet his eye. There’s something understanding about the look on his face finally, but Stiles is too riled up to appreciate it. He tears his gaze away to look at Derek with pleading eyes. Derek stares back at him before he nods and motions for Stiles to scoot over so Derek has more room for access.

“Boyd,” Derek says quietly and Boyd just stares at him. “There’s something I can do to save you, but you’ll… you’ll be changed. If I do this, you’ll be a-”

“A werewolf?” Boyd asks, interrupting Derek. His voice sounds breathless.

“Yeah, yeah. You’ll be a werewolf,” Derek affirms. His face is stony and plain, but Stiles knows Derek’s panicking under it all. “You’ll be stronger and faster and you’ll heal faster, but you’ll have a lot more anger. Especially at the full moon. You’ll have bloodlust. And there are werewolf hunters.”

“But I’ll survive?” Boyd asks and Derek just nods curtly. Boyd blinks before he nods himself. “Do it. Do it, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/)


End file.
